


Revenge Of Noir Mask

by ShinyHunter136



Category: Fireman Sam (Cartoon), Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136
Kudos: 1





	1. Anthony Kendell Is Dead

Three days later.  
It's 6:00 am on Sunday December the 13th 2026.  
Over in my world it's 12:00 am on Saturday June the 13th 2026.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my Real World clothes.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 7:10 am.  
I got a phone call from my boss and I learned that my dad Anthony Kendell is dead.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 7:30 am.  
Sonic and I are at my cousin Jackson's house in the Pokemon World.  
Rylee and Jackson live in the Hoenn Region.  
It's 1:30 am.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 1:35 am.  
Sonic is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 1:45 am.  
I broke into the house with the two Mega Pokemon and I looked around for Jackson my traitor cousin.  
Harper and Denise.  
Meanwhile over in the Sinnoh Region.  
Payton,Kendyll,Lincoln,Rylee,Jackson,Mackenzie and Madelynn are fast asleep on the boat together.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. I Don't Care Anymore

Five minutes later.  
It's 1:50 am.  
I heard footsteps from upstairs with my hearing aid and I hid behind a wall with my Pokemon.   
Benji and Krista didn't see me at all which is a really good thing.   
Benji and Krista decided that a Wild Pokemon had broken their glass door to get inside.   
Ten minutes later.  
It's 2:00 am.  
I hid in a spare bedroom with my two Pokemon and I recalled them to their Luxury Balls on my belt.   
Four hours and fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:50 am.  
The boat arrived at Lilycove City and all seven of the cousins got off.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 7:20 am.  
Jackson and his six cousins arrived at the house.  
Jackson and his six cousins saw the broken glass door.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 7:30 am.  
Benji and Krista let all seven kids into their house.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 7:40 am.  
I exited the spare bedroom and I saw the traitor Jackson.   
Five minutes later.  
It's 7:45 am.  
I called out my Drapion and I growled angrily at my cousin Jackson.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. Unmasked

Five minutes later.  
It's 7:50 am.  
I removed my mask and I looked at my family.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 7:55 am.  
Payton,Kendyll,Lincoln,Rylee,Mackenzie and Madelynn raced over to me with smiles on their faces.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 8:00 am.  
I pushed the six cousins away and I growled angrily at them.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 8:05 am.  
Benji and Krista realized that I'm alive after escaping from the prison.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 8:15 am.  
Benji and Krista called the police.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. Confession of Jackson Cross

Ten minutes later.  
It's 8:25 am.  
Jackson confessed to framing me and he got grounded by the parents.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 8:30 am.  
Delaney used the Cross Poison Move on Jackson and she broke his back.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 8:35 am.  
The police arrived and they came inside.   
Five minutes later.  
It's 8:40 am.  
I recalled my Drapion to the Luxury Ball and I threw my smoke bomb to escape.   
Ten minutes later.  
It's 8:50 am.  
I'm inside of the Viridian Forest and I saw all of the Pikachu Pokemon.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. Reckoning

Ten minutes later.  
It's 9:00 am.  
Jackson was rushed to the hospital and he got better from my Drapion's poisoning.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 9:30 am.  
Jackson confessed to the police about murdering my dad and he was arrested.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 9:50 am.  
Payton,Kendyll,Lincoln,Rylee,Mackenzie and Madelynn appeared in the Viridian Forest.   
Thirty five minutes later.  
It's 10:25 am.  
I defeated Payton in a Pokemon Battle and she gave me her $.  
I defeated Kendyll in a Pokemon Battle and she gave me her $.  
Payton and the others asked me why I had joined Team Rocket.  
Payton and the others learned that I did it to get revenge on Jackson.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
The police arrived and I got arrested.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. End Of Noir Mask

Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
I quit working for the bad guy organization Team Rocket and I got released from the jail.   
I changed my hair color and I changed my eye color.  
Red and green.   
Payton and the other cousins promised to never betray me ever again.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. Pierce and I get married.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Sunday June the 14th 2026.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my Real World clothes.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Pierce and I got married.  
Later that night.   
It's 10:30 pm.   
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
At 4:30 pm Pierce and I started our family.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. Pierce and I welcome identical twin girls into the world.

Four days later.  
It's 6:00 am on Thursday June the 18th 2026.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my Real World clothes.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours later.  
It's 10:00 am.  
Pierce and I welcomed identical twin girls into the world.  
Madeline and Morgan.   
Later that night.   
It's 10:30 pm.   
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	9. Pierce and I welcome fraternal twin boys into the world.

Two years later.  
It's 6:00 am on Tuesday August the 22nd 2028.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my Real World clothes.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours later.  
It's 10:00 am.  
Pierce and I welcomed fraternal twin boys into the world.  
Noah and Patrick.  
Madeline and Morgan are really happy to be big sisters.   
Later that night.   
It's 10:30 pm.   
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. Chapter 10

Ten years later.  
It's 6:00 am on Tuesday August the 24th 2038.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my Real World clothes.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours later.  
It's 10:00 am.  
Pierce and I sent our four kids out on their journey.  
Madeline,Morgan,Noah and Patrick.  
Twelve years old and ten years old.  
Later that night.   
It's 10:30 pm.   
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
The Chapter Ends and so does the series.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
